1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tossing games.
2. General Background
“Washers” is a tossing game in which players try to throw standard washers into a target area. The target area for Washers has traditionally been a rectangular, open-ended box, with sand on the bottom to prevent the washers from bouncing out. The box is typically made of lumber 2×4s attached to a plywood base. An open-ended coffee can is typically placed in the middle. Higher points are awarded for landing in the coffee can, lower points are awarded for landing in the box, and no points are awarded for landing outside the box. So, for instance, one point can be awarded for landing in the outer target (the box), and three or five points can be awarded for landing in the inner target (the coffee can). Often, the game continues until one player or team scores 21 points.
Typically, the target area is placed 20 feet from the launching area. Because traditional Washers is more a game of skill than chance, teams may be randomly chosen to even up the odds.
Although traditional Washers is a popular and enjoyable game, it suffers from certain drawbacks. First, the target area—and hence the game itself—is not very portable, since it is composed of 2×4s fastened to a piece of plywood forming a rectangular box, sand, and a coffee can. Second, the sand may attract neighborhood cats who use the target area as a litter box. Third, the game is fairly predictable, since players are always aiming at the same target, over and over again.
Thus, there is a need for a portable Washers game, without sand, and with a variety of target shapes and sizes.